Recordándote
by Marianna02
Summary: Los sedantes no ayudan en esta ocasión a Sakura cuando sabe que su insomnio tiene nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke.


**Recordándote**

La noche era fresca e imperaba silenciosa, la tranquilidad podía sentirse.

Era pasada la media noche y Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas por toda la cama, boca arriba, boca abajo, lado derecho, izquierdo. Los tranquilizantes que habían sido sus aliados en ocasiones anteriores no parecían surgir efecto alguno esta madrugada.

El silencio sólo empeoraba todo. ¿Que persona con un poco de amor propio no estaría durmiendo? Suspiró por enésima vez, miró el reloj nuevamente. 02:48 am.

Resentiría esto por la mañana, el sueño era parte indispensable de su salud.

-No sé por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto, sabes bien la causa de tu insomnio- A veces se hablaba a si misma sólo para darse fuerzas en momentos como este.

La causa de que ella no pudiera dormir tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Mañana se cumpliría un año desde que la dejó en esa banca, se cumpliría un año desde que ella le ofreció todo y a él no le importó. Los recuerdos la atormentaban de nuevo, las imágenes tan nítidas aparecieron en su cabeza, recordándole lo patética y débil que fue, lo inútil de su confesión y sentimientos hacia Sasuke. El optó por la venganza y todo lo que ella le ofreció lo desechó como basura.

_Gracias _

Su respiración se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos instintivamente ante el pinchazo de dolor que sintió en el pecho. Aquello fue lo último que escuchó de su boca, no era una palabra cariñosa, mucho menos de amor. Sin embargo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para descontrolarla. Todo le recordaba a él, en el principio fue desastroso, no sólo para ella, para sus padres, para sus amigos, para Naruto, quizá él sufría mucho más en un silencio aún más profundo que el de ella.

Naruto se culpaba aún más por la promesa que le había hecho a ella. Por no lograr traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Pero ella también se había hecho una promesa, ser más fuerte y poder protegerlos a ellos. No ser más la niña que necesita ser protegida.

_Naruto, toma a Sakura y aléjate lo más lejos posible. Ya lo perdí todo una vez, no quiero ver morir frente a mí a las personas que quiero, mis grandes camaradas._

Su inteligencia y gran capacidad retentiva eran sumamente útiles y ella agradecía tal bendición, pero en ocasiones resultaba igual o quizá más tormentoso no lograr suprimir ciertos recuerdos, las imágenes, las voces, los sonidos y cada detalle vivido con él iban y venían en su mente, y aunque el calvario había disminuido con el tiempo, el dolor parecía intensificarse después de mostrar ausencia.

Por las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y últimamente optaba por tomar tranquilizantes o sedantes para dormir profundamente, lo que en a veces resultaba peor pues en sus sueños también aparecía y parecía tan real que por momentos ella era feliz de tenerlo a su lado, hasta que él caminaba rumbo a la obscuridad y por más que ella tratara de detenerlo él se alejaba, dejándola sola.

Su propia respiración la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba agitada y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Siempre, y sobretodo cada noche se hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez fui alguien para ti?- El silencio le respondió, como todas las veces anteriores que hizo la misma pregunta en la seguridad de su habitación.

Miró al techo y sin querer una lágrima se escapó del encierro que ella misma había estado tratando de construir desde que aceptó que su insomnio era por él.

Mañana se cumpliría un año, y en su memoria estaba guardado cada detalle de aquella noche como si hubiese sido ayer. Su tormento nunca había sido tan grande y poderoso. Y se preguntaba si alguien recordaría con tanta exactitud esa fecha. Su sufrimiento no se lo deseaba a nadie.

_¿Podrías dormirte? Mañana tienes entrenamiento con Tsunade. _

Se sobresaltó y la pequeña lágrima resbaló hasta caer en su cuello. ¿Estaría soñando? Quizá se había quedado dormida mientras pensaba en su miserable vida y no se había percatado de ello.

_¡Deja de lloriquear y duerme de una vez! Por la mañana cuando Tsunade te ataque durante el entrenamiento el recuerdo de Sasuke no te salvará._ –Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor, pero a la cruel voz poco le importó- _Quieres salvarlo, ¿no es así? Quieres ayudar a Naruto y ambos traerlo a casa, ¿no? –_Quiso responder, defenderse. Sin embargo nada salió de su boca- _Pues, llorando lograrás absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso tu brillante cerebro nunca tomó en cuenta eso?_ –Otra lágrima amenazaba con brotar- _Naruto no fue con Jiraiya para llorar a gusto, se fue para entrenar, para ser más fuerte. Seguro no anda tonteando en desperdiciar las horas de sueño en pensar en Sasuke y en cómo no fue capaz de detenerle. ¡Así que deja de atormentarte y duerme ya! ¡Tienes que demostrarle a Naruto que puede contar contigo! ¡Debes demostrarle a ese engreído Uchiha que no puede dejarte inconsciente en una banca en medio de la noche! La forma cariñosa y con amor no funcionó, ¡entonces tráelo aquí de vuelta con los huesos rotos si es necesario! _–Entonces Sakura pudo reconocer la voz que hace tanto parecía dormida, y en medio de la obscuridad sonrió para si misma– _Creo que ya entendiste, así que deja de deprimirte, ellos te necesitan, nos necesitan._

Y fue cuando sintió su cuerpo más ligero y unas ganas inmensas de dormir. Algo dentro de ella descansaba apaciblemente y se sentía muy bien. Y justo antes de quedarse dormida recordó el primer día de los exámenes chuunin, el día en el que ella tomó a ambos de las manos y juntos entraron al aula para rendir el examen escrito. Juntos. Era así como debían estar. Sasuke estaba caminando en medio de la obscuridad, solo. Pero aunque tardara años, aunque se destrozara el cuerpo durante los entrenamientos de su maestra, ella lo traería de regreso, lo alejaría de ese camino de obscuridad, porque su lugar estaba con ellos y lo traerían de vuelta… con los huesos rotos si era necesario.


End file.
